


Comfort

by Star55



Series: Love is Love (verse) [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every month, they do the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Title:** Comfort  
 **Author:** Star  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine, Cooper  
 **Word Count:** 700+  
 **Summary:** Every month, they do the same thing.  
 **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine.  
 **A/N:** This fic is part 8 of my [Love is Love](http://scripted-star.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20love%20is%20love%20%28verse%29) verse.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

“Meryl Streep is flawless.”

“Well, that’s a given.”

“I could do this, you know. I wouldn’t give up like Andy.”

“I know, you’d be the next Emily.”

“Except with better hair. I do love that colour on her, though. And I have a better sense of style than she does, even though this movie is six years old now.”

“Wow, it’s that old?”

Kurt nodded, reaching for some more popcorn from the bowl in Blaine’s lap. She put the pieces in her mouth and chewed. “2006 it was released.”

“How come I can imagine you being the most stylish twelve year old on the planet?” Blaine asked with a smile.

“Because it was true?” Kurt replied without a beat. “I had impeccable taste, even back then.”

Blaine chuckled and leant over, kissing Kurt’s cheek. She pulled the blankets a little further around her body as she pressed a little more into Kurt’s side while they watched the movie. 

There was a knock on Blaine’s door a little later and she called out for Cooper to come in, knowing that it could only be him since he was the only one that lived in the house with her.

“Why are you both in bed at noon?” he asked.

“It’s period day,” Kurt replied, keeping her eyes on the television screen.

“Period day?” Cooper repeated. 

Blaine nodded. “We get our periods at the same time, so we spend the day together in bed because it hurts too much to move.”

“Ahh,” Cooper nodded. “Alright, well… that’s gross, so I’m going to go.”

Blaine rolled her eyes. “Can you bring us the chocolate buttons that are in the pantry cupboard in the kitchen?” 

Cooper nodded and left. 

“Cooper’s bringing the chocolate,” Blaine said, kissing Kurt’s neck lightly as she wrapped her arms loosely around Kurt’s middle.

“Oh, good,” Kurt replied absently.

Blaine smiled to herself. Even though Kurt had seen _The Devil Wears Prada_ at least one hundred times, her attention was always firmly glued to the screen whenever they watched the movie.

“Oh, Blaine, that outfit, look at it!” Kurt gushed. “Now that is timeless.”

Blaine turned her attention back to the movie as well for a few moments before Cooper came back in with a bag of chocolate buttons. He threw the bag to Blaine and she caught it and swiftly opened it, picking out a piece to have.

“Do you girls need anything else?”

Blaine shook her head and Kurt paused the movie. “I have to pee,” she said but stayed perfectly still on the bed.

Cooper raised his eyebrow at her. “Well, go then?”

“I can’t, I’m not wearing pants and you’re right there,” Kurt replied.

Cooper snorted. “Kurt, I’ve seen you in less, I’m sure you’ll–” he paused at the glare. “Fine, I’ll leave.”

Kurt slipped out of bed and Blaine chuckled as she watched her girlfriend leave. She got out of bed as well and put the now empty bowl on her dresser. Blaine set out more painkillers for Kurt and took two herself. 

She hated getting her period. It always hurt so much and all she wanted to do was stay in bed until it was all over. After she and Kurt started spending a lot of time together, their periods synchronised. Blaine thought it was adorable at first and Kurt thought it was weird but since then, they decided that they’d spend one day of their periods just lounging around and eating junk food until they fell asleep. It had worked pretty well for them and it had the added benefit of snuggling together under the blankets, which Blaine loved.

Blaine rubbed her belly and crawled back under the covers to wait for Kurt to rejoin her. She closed her eyes and a few moments later, she felt the bed dip as Kurt rejoined her. She glanced up at her girlfriend and waited for Kurt to settle next to her. 

Blaine’s arms automatically went around Kurt’s middle, being careful of her stomach and she sighed softly.

“I guess it’s nap time then?” Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded, closing her eyes again.

Kurt shifted again and Blaine felt Kurt’s lips touch her own in a soft kiss.

Blaine snuggled into Kurt’s warm body, hooking one of her legs over Kurt’s own and she kissed Kurt once more. She was asleep before she even had time to think that the packet of chocolate was in the bed with them and would probably have melted when they woke up next.

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
